


Agent K

by iluvaqt



Series: His Best Girl [4]
Category: Arrow (TV 2012), Captain America (Movies), Men in Black (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-06
Updated: 2015-06-06
Packaged: 2018-04-03 04:02:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,066
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4085917
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iluvaqt/pseuds/iluvaqt
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Steve and Felicity have been dating for a few weeks and they decide it's time to meet her closest family. He's not happy she's spending time with the Avengers and he's not a stranger to one of them in the slightest. Felicity learns something about her cousin she knew nothing about.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Agent K

[ ](http://s13.photobucket.com/user/micki34/media/Banners/IMG_74351.jpg.html)

::: ::: :::

When his little cousin, not so little and more like a beloved niece called up to say she was moving to his city, he had been more than a bit concerned. Not only would she be closer to discovering the truth about him, but also something he and Donna had worked her entire life to shield her from. Seeing her now, surrounded by her new friends, especially the wall of man with long hair, sporting a goofy smile, all he could do was shake his head and wonder how many people were going to be read in today, and just how much would Donna screech at him. It was his job to protect her baby girl since from almost the moment she set foot in his city, well honestly long before that even, but it was splitting hairs.

The steel doors opened and he was greeted by an unwelcome but familiar face.

“Agent K,” Thor bellowed heartily, clapping him on the back. “I see no two headed men, enemies to Midgard or tentacled females, what brings you?”

3-2-1 he sounded off quietly in his head. Patience - still waters. He could do this. He should have known this was a bad idea when he’d realized just where the street address on the text message had led him to. The two-story tall blazing letters on the side of the building should have been warning enough.

“Gah, I should have known. You’re way too smart to be working for the USPS,“ she said, bounding up the short landing to greet him. She kissed him on the cheek and then took his arm to lead him over to the lounge area. “Uncle Kay, this is Steve. And don’t mind them,” she said gesturing at the others. “His roomies decided to stick around for moral support. Or for kicks. I haven’t decided which yet. They’re not all bad though,” she said with a friendly teasing wink in Bruce’s direction.

Steve stood and extended his hand to Kay. “Steve Rogers, it’s a pleasure to meet you, sir.” Kay shook his hand amicably and waited as the other man to falter in his composure under his obvious scrutiny. He had to give the man props for not wilting under his best agent ‘stoic, hard-ass’ face. 

Felicity released his arm and took a seat on the arm of the long settee closest to the First Avenger, the man he was screening, no meeting today. He looked the man directly in the eyes, he could tell with one look if there was anything other-worldly or fishy going on beneath the surface. Open, clear blue eyes stared back at him. How could one not flinch or shy away and still come across as humble? The man had a gift. Damn it. Had to be Captain ‘wholesome’ America that she decided to adopt into her circle of trust.

“So just which agency do you work for? Or is it you tell me, you’ll have to kill me?” Her ponytail bobbed with her obvious nervous energy and she gulped nervously.

Kay didn’t miss the way her super-powered boyfriend edge closer to her in a protective way. The glance the man sent him now was a subtle warning. And the frown from Captain America was enough to make him feel his age in his bones. He wiped a hand over his face and lamented not for the first time that they should have figured out a way to make the Neuralyzer work on all alien races. 

Kay had used it once on Felicity when she was a child and she and Donna had been visiting him. J had inadvertently brought work home with him and Felicity although initially shocked over the jelly like creature had promptly wanted to play dolls with it. He’d flashed her and instead of the desired effect, she had sparkled and stood frozen for a full ten minutes. Turns out her skin a tad reflective of high powered lights and her irises where extremely sensitive to imaging. Donna had screamed at him for an hour. He’d had a permanent ringing in his left ear for days. And they never visited him again. When he visited them in Vegas he had to promise to leave his ‘brainer’ in the car. It really was a shame he couldn’t flash them all, sweep Felicity out of there and send her back to Vegas. Exposing her to his work and her getting friendly with the Avengers was so far out of the league of keeping her safe that he could already feel his right-eye twitching and that annoying temple vein throb in anticipation of Donna’s chewing out.

“Your Kay here, works for the secret government agency that protects earth from all alien life forms,” Bruce said from his end of the room, where he was relaxed with his elbow on the bar. All the Avengers had a debriefing after Loki’s attack before they used a flashy thing. It didn’t work on me because…” he gestured to himself bodily, “Hulk. It didn’t so much blank us as annoyed the big guy a lot and we nearly had a problem.”

He had snorted at that. It was lucky that MiB were equipped with a myriad of advanced alien tech and drugs that were strong enough to subdue a gamma-irradiated, DNA sup’d hybrid. They were still cleaning up the mess a Taranian made giving birth in Arrivals. “I had my orders but frankly I see no reason why you shouldn’t all be aware of the agency. Your team mate is an Asgardian after all. Yes, there is a universally recognized organization, which does have a headquarters in New York and we protect the planet from all alien threats both foreign and domestic.”

“Wow,” Felicity breathed. “My uncle is an intergalactic super-spy.”

“Second cousin and I prefer the term, Terran protection and law enforcement officer.” He didn’t need reminding of how far removed from her generation he was. He only had to look at her, so young and fresh faced, raw energy surrounding her and he felt old. Some mornings he felt every bit his age and wished he could just turn off the buzzer and go back to sleep. The days of being able to chase aliens on four hours sleep were a fuzzy memory.

“And that’s a mouthful anyway you put it,” Tony said in his deadpan manner. “How come we’ve never heard of you or your super secret agency?”

Kay smirked a little. “If you’d bothered to read your father’s journals you’d know and we would have approached you years ago. Some of earth’s best defensive tech was designed by him. Off book of course.”

Tony frowned. “Nick gave me a bunch of stuff SHEILD had in lock up, there was no mention of Asgard, Chitauri or Roswell aliens in them anywhere.”

Kay put his hands in his trouser pockets and rocked back on his heels. “Well, huh.” He frowned, his deep furrows becoming more pronounced. “Small key, locker number on the tag, address on the back for Grand Central Station?”

“Everyone knows that there are no public storage lockers anywhere in NYC. There haven’t been for years,” Clint said.

Felicity frowned at him. She still hadn’t warmed to the team archer, but he wasn’t around enough to notice anyway. He didn’t use the tower as a residence.

Clint only really checked in for team briefings and to use the state of the art gym/simulator. “If Kay says they’re there. Then they’re there. He’s old, not senile.”

She felt Steve stiffen at her side and she squeezed his knee, giving him a fond smile but exasperated smile. He got a tad defensive anytime anyone made reference to age. She thought she’d gotten him past that. After all, it was one of their most memorable discussions from their first date. Maybe it was because this was the first time he was meeting her family that he was nervous and seeing her very protective, second-cousin/uncle/pseudo -father put him out of his comfort-zone.

“Thank you, dear,” Kay said with a rare smile, then turned his serious gaze on Tony. “Mr. Jarvis never passed anything along following your 18th birthday?”

“Mr. Jarvis couldn’t keep up with my antics and he and Stein never got along. He retired to Ireland before I graduated high school, moved back to where Mrs. Jarvis grew up. But now that you’ve mentioned it, he did leave a lot of stuff behind. Jarvis, did your namesake leave anything that I was to open at a pre-designated time?”

A disembodied voice, startled her normally unflappable uncle. And Felicity had to stifle a laugh to see him ruffled. “I believe there was a small box in the master bedroom at your father’s Washington residence that Mr. Jarvis left for you. He said it was to be opened if you ever desired to learn about the man your father tried to be, rather than the one everyone thought he was.”

“Well that’s not cryptic at all. Didn’t you think it might contain information that might be helpful… oh say the first time other worldly beings showed up?”

“I am merely a product of my programming. A construct. I was designed by you, Mr. Stark. Mr. Jarvis pre-dates my programming. I have only a rough imprint of his manner of speech and his services to your family.”

“Then how did you know about the box?” Tony asked growing impatient.

“The box was delivered by courier and accompanied by an audio note from Mr. Jarvis. I believe it was Mr. Stein that receipted that delivery and placed it in your father’s room. I have a digital copy stored in my data banks if you would like to hear it. It’s quite long, I summarised the contents to apprise you of the details pertaining to your request.”

Tony waved his hand. “No need. No one wants to hear what a disappointment I was or how I was squandering my potential… yadda yadda. I know I don’t.”

“I do,” Felicity pipped up. “Mr. Jarvis sounds fun. Especially if JARVIS was modelled after him,” she added.

“Thank you, Ms. Smoak.”

“Felicity, JARVIS,” she quipped with a bright smile. “And you’re welcome. He’s so awesome,” she said snuggling into Steve’s shoulder.

Steve gazed down at the top of her blonde head and wondered if he should feel jealous of her affection for the AI. At least he was the one she was snuggling. He put his arms around her and held her against his chest. It was so odd to have a woman cuddle up to him, without any ulterior motive but just to be close to him. Sure he’d never been lacking for attention following the success of the Super Soldier Program but all those dames hadn’t cared to know the skinny, sickly kid from Brooklyn underneath the chistled jaw and bulging muscles. They were there for the fame and bragging rights at being in the company of Captain America. Felicity was the first girl to want to get to know him since Peggy. She was genuine, fun, quirky and sharp witted. She didn’t care that he could fight, or that he had famous friends, or even that he’d been born decades before her mother had been a twinkle in her grandfather’s eye.

“Well looks like I’m spending the afternoon on a treasure hunt. Who’s with me?” Tony said rubbing his hands together. No one made a move. “Anyone? Free beers at McSorley’s after. Thor? Cap? You’re Irish, you can’t say no to free pint. Come on,” he pleaded.

“I will drink a pint with you, Stark,” Thor clapped him on the shoulder.

“Ow, and that never feels good. Ease up, big guy, these bones are worth billions.”

Felicity rolled her eyes and shared a long-suffering grin with Steve. Notwithstanding all the damages he paid out on a regular basis form civil claims against Iron Man, Stark Industries and the Avengers, Tony never failed to remind everyone of his minute increasing net worth. She cringed at the amount she had seen him signing off for Pepper to settle a collective suit that had been lodged against the company in relation to the disaster at the Stark Expo. Of course Stark Industries and the Department of Defence had lodged a joint astronomical claim against Hammer Industries, but the man had declared bankruptcy and his stocks had plummeted. No one was getting anything out of the man any time soon, except for time served.

“Well I’m off. Felicity, don’t let them rough house. Pepper is still sore about that dry wall. You break it, you bought it kids.”

Kay snorted to himself as the elevator doors closed behind the infamous Tony Stark. He did his best to squash the relief he felt at him bringing the Asgardian out with him. As they had been watching the duo leave. Dr. Banner and Mr. Barton had made themselves scarce. He thought that was mighty decent of them or not, considering whose point of view you were taking. They had either given him a green light to interrogate their friend, or they’d made a strategic retreat after sensing blood in the water. In which case, spineless, the lot of them.

“So tell me, you didn’t bring me over here to tell me you’re moving in, right,” he asked hesitantly. He took a seat across from her and surveyed them both. He might have been born in 1920 but Steve Rogers didn’t look a day older than 25. If you didn’t count the time he was frozen, he was probably closer to 30. Super Soldier Serum at work. Must be marvellous not to have muscle-aches and arthritis at his age.

“You know, you remind me of someone…” Steve started. “You wouldn’t happen to know or be related to a Chester Phillips?”

“It’s Brigadier General, and he was my grandfather. You served together. He said you were a stubborn kid with a soft heart. The procedure should have killed you, is what he said.”

Felicity paled. It was terribly blunt and an insensitive thing to say. Steve didn’t talk about the past much. It must be painful to know that all his friends and family, the loved ones he remembered were either dead or so old that they might have forgotten him. She shot her uncle a disapproving look. She understood that he felt entitled to do the tough routine with every boyfriend or male in her life but she wouldn’t stand for anyone mistreating Steve.

“All the reports say you’re a good egg, Rogers. You treat my girl right, you hear, or I’ll find a galaxy far-far away for you. Avenger or not.”

Steve nodded solemnly, and Felicity saw him twitch as if to salute. She was glad she was holding his hand. No need to play to her Uncle Kay’s ego too much. “Yes, sir. She’s one of a kind. I intend to treat her like my best girl. The one and only.”

“That’s all I want to hear. Well you kids don’t need to be saddled with the likes of me. And I’ve got to see to a street-thing in Brooklyn, so Felicity, do you want to see me out?”

Felicity dutifully saw him to the elevator and pushed the call button for him. “I’m happy, Uncle Kay. You can tell her that. And no, I’m not moving out. Steve’s a little old fashioned.”

Kay looked skyward. “Saints be praised for that. I’m happy, you’re happy, kiddo. I’ll call your mother, maybe she should come visit. She just hates that you seem to be moving further and further away from her. MIT, Starling, now New York. Next thing you’ll be moving overseas,” he said peering at her strangely. “Just promise me one thing.”

“Anything,” she said nodding.

“No missions. I don’t want you anywhere near a gun fight, bombs or tanks. Call me old-school, wet blanket, over-protective, stifling, geriatric, stick in the mud but I’d don’t want my baby cousin caught in a war. And that’s what the Avengers attract. Chaos and war. Sure they’re necessary, just like MiB is a necessary entity. Doesn’t mean I want you involved in any of it, period.”

Felicity chewed down hard on her lower lip. If only he had known half of what she’d gotten involved in back in Starling, who was she kidding. He probably knew all about it which was why he was trying to wrangle this promise out of her now. “Okay. I won’t sign myself up for any missions or try to bribe my way into the Avengers.”

“Good girl.” He kissed her forehead and stepped into the elevator.

When the doors closed, she heard Steve cough from over in the lounge. “So are you going to tell him that you’re the official tech support for the Avengers and on Tony’s payroll?” He shook his head at her guilty expression. “Remind me never to play against you in Scrabble, Scattergories or Taboo. And definitely not Bullshit.”

She gave him a look of mock outrage. “Language, " she chastened, sliding onto the cushion beside him.

He rolled his eyes and tickled her till she plead for mercy. She cuddled into him and pinched his chin, followed by a sweet kiss against his endlessly warm lips. He was like her own personal huggable, hot water bottle and he always smelled absolutely divine. Clean and fresh like a citrus and bergamot grove. “What he doesn’t know can’t hurt him.”

“I think he should be the judge of that but I’m certainly not going to be the one to tell him. That man reminds me far too much of his grandfather.”

Felicity beamed at him in amusement, her eyes lifting at the corners. Completely awed that he could be nervous over her mom’s cousin who really was a big teddy bear. Especially when you put him in front of an apple rhubarb pie. “You’re adorable.”

Steve blushed. He was amazed he could even form a coherent thought, with her looking at him the way she was, like there was nothing else in the world in this moment but the two of them. It had all stopped. Her smile was something else. She literally radiated light and warmth. He could feel it all the way to his toes. “Thank you for remarking on it,” he teased.

“You’re most welcome,” she said with a wink.


End file.
